


Another Life

by Bestbuds55



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, Size Kink, anger issues, dirty talking, scar kink, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Roman's interested in Victor, that much has always been obvious. But what about when Victor let's a little detail slip? Well, there's no getting away from him after that.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 30
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So this is my newest project. I've been obsessing with this pair and can't get this out of my head. I hope you enjoy, because this is gonna be at least 6 chapters.

Roman Sionis has never been a very patient man. He'd never had to be; born into money as he was. Still, he made certain exceptions to that fact in his life and this had very much always been one of them.

When he hired Victor Zsasz, he got exactly what he had paid for. A loyal killer at his beck and call. A bodyguard with a nasty grin that could skin the face off of a struggling person with just a scalpel. Shear perfection.

What he hadn't got, was his interest. Was Victor's unwavering ignorance towards anything that could be. Victor Zsasz has to be the least sexual being that he had ever met and it bothered Roman to the fucking core. How could his right hand man show zero interest in anything? It didn't matter if it was the girls were swinging naked on his fucking stripper polls or if Roman has just got a new bartender twink, fresh from dropping out of school. No one seemed to catch Victor's interest in the least. 

Admittedly, sometimes Roman hires people with the intent to fuck them and he wasn't ashamed about it. He always liked when young and weak things looked up at him and called him Daddy. There was no shame in it, Roman could fucking afford whatever he wanted. He could fucking afford whatever Victor wanted, if the other fucking man would just tell him.

Roman tried to be polite about it at first, but it's had been years at this point and he was just so fucking tired of it. Victor was his top man and he needed him at peak performance. Roman felt all out of sorts if he didn't get sex at least once during his long work week, so he couldn't even image what Victor must be feeling getting nothing for so long. His poor assassin. This was beginning to get out of hand.

Another fantastic night in his club, and this time he had Victor by his side for the ride. A girl danced for just them and Roman was grinning like a maniac. He always liked that he could make them dance until they hurt or begged sweetly to sit down. It was good to be the owner. 

One glance over at Victor just about ruined his mood. The man just had the fucking blankest expression on as he watched that jiggling skin. What a fucking turn off. Victor didn't seem to give a single fuck about it either; the blatant disrespect had Roman's blood boiling. 

"Victor, if you're not going to fucking appreciate art then get the fuck off my couch. You're ruining the mood." Roman growled easily, immediately hating that he snapped at his assassin. Victor had always been good to him and it wasn't necessary to be cruel to him. 

"Sorry boss." Victor said, head turned away so that Roman couldn't see his eyes. That didn't sit well with Roman; he hated when Victor didn't tell him the truth. Granted, it had only happened a couple times and he'd been punished for it, but it still hurt Roman's feelings. 

Roman watched as the scarred man went to stand up and move away from him. Roman's mind hummed with anger in that moment and he gritted his teeth. Victor wasn't allowed to leave, that hadn't been what he had meant at all. He had just wanted Victor to enjoy it too. Why did this have to be so fucking trying on his nerves? Victor was usually much better behaved then this.

"Sit the fuck back down Victor. If you don't like her, we'll fucking get someone else. You pick, Daddy's feeling generous tonight." Roman sneered out, spreading his legs as far as they would comfortably go and leaning back against the couch. He'd been forgiving on the subject for long enough, and tonight was the fucking night that he got to the bottom of this.

He watched as Victor sat back down as ordered, tilting his head in confusion. He always made his hulking, deadly self seem like a puppy when doing that. Roman found it cute, but wasn't in the mood tonight.

"Choose Victor." He demanded. Seriously, he was going to have his assassin over his knee if he kept this shit up.

Victor looked slightly put out by the whole situation and let his eyes sweep over to the other club workers. His eyes didn't settle on any one person and it was beginning to hurt Roman's feelings. He only hired beautiful people and Victor truly seemed to find none of them attractive. What a waste.

The moment hung in the air between them for a minute to long and Roman couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm trying not be be insulted that no one catches your interest Victor." He stated, taking a deep breath. Roman could control his anger for this one time, be used otherwise they'd get nowhere on the subject.

"Sorry boss." Victor answered lamely. He barely even sounds sorry, when he should have been licking the floor at Roman's feet for wasting his time. This was really starting to piss him off.

"Don't fucking say sorry! Tell me what turns you on and we'll fucking get someone." Roman had enough of this. Victor was still offering him nothing on the subject and he was beginning to think that Victor didn't want him to know. This was really irritating his already not good nerves.

Victor was still giving him that dumb look, like he didn't even know the answer. Roman was about to punch him in the face from the spite he was feeling when the man finally answered. 

"I was tortured when I was still young and stupid." Victor started.

Roman would argue that he was still stupid, but held his tongue. He took in the sudden nervousness that Victor embodied. Roman had never seen Victor nervous before. He kind of liked the way it looked on that scarred face.

When Victor said nothing more, Roman leaned in close. He cornered Victor back against the arm of the couch with one suddenly movement that surprisingly startled Victor. It was wonderful to see him so jumpy for Roman. Really got the blood pumping.

"And did you like being tortured? Is this what your trying to say Victor? Do you need an overwhelming pain to get your dick up?" Roman was perhaps being a bit cruel, but he liked the way that it made Victor shutter. He could only continue. "Did they hurt you so good, that you came all over yourself as they laughed?"

Victor turned a bit of a red color, but leaned in close to almost rest against Roman. It was a bit more touchy and cuddly then the two of them had ever been, but Roman found that he kind of liked it. Oh, it wasn't that different from those pretty young things that needed a shoulder to lean against and an ear that would listen. On the fundamental level it was taking care of someone that Roman had always liked.

"You can tell me Victor. Tell me all your secrets, have I ever led you wrong before?" Roman was half teasing and half serious. He really did need to know what he could do for his loyal assassin and now he was fully invested in it. There had been a reason that Victor had led off with talking about torture, and Roman was never one to judge. Okay, maybe he was but only gross things. Victor would never be gross to him.

"They ah, removed some parts of me and I never really cared. Cause whatever, never really used it anyways. Was kinda like the first scar, one just for me." Victor rambled on, quiet as though he didn't want anyone else overhearing.

Roman looked at the man beside him quizzically, before his mind finally connected certain dots. He was suddenly twice as interested in the subject as he had been before. In fact, it occurred to him that he'd never seen Victor in all his glory. Shame, with all those artsy scars he should be worshipped. 

"Come upstairs Victor, I need to see this scar that started it." He demanded. There was no room for Victor to refuse or protest. This was simply what must happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing like sitting back and enjoying a cup of coffee on a rainy day. As long as I can write about my favorite psychopathic couple while doing so! Hope you enjoy, more to come soon.

Roman had never been so damn excited to leave his own club early for the night. It wasn't something that he did very often. Even when showing interest in another party, he liked the tease and dance around it for the night. Or have them simply dance for him.

This was different though, because this was Victor. There was no pretense to this and before that moment Roman had never even bothered to think about the other man naked. He was a weapon to be put to use at all times and a perhaps in Roman's more generous moods, a brother in arms that he cared about deeply. Or something sentimental like that. Not that they'd ever talked about it, but Victor definitely knew that Roman would be upset if he died. Probably. 

Victor said nothing to him, even when Roman insisted that they leave right that fucking moment and it was almost fitting. His lovely, silent companion. That was just the type of guy Roman had always thought of him as being. It was good like that, Roman could talk enough for the both of them. Now, Roman could only think about what it would be like to tear moans out of Victor's throat. To touch and be cruel in ways that he never had been to the other man before.

Roman wasn't sure if he was ready to admit that he was so fucking turned on by this whole situation. Was it obvious to those around them? Roman hopes it wasn't, because he had a reputation to maintain. Though, he wouldn't mind looking a bit weak if it meant that he could have a man like Victor on his knees for him. Now that was an image.

Of course, there was another thing that Roman had to consider. The prospect that Victor had kept this deliciously dirty little secret from him for so god damn long, and now revealing it the fucking dime. Like it meant nothing. Or maybe they had just built up a certain level of trust between the two of them?

Either way, it was one thing to be told and another to see. Roman demanded to fucking see. His imagination just wasn't enough. He needed to see how fucking deep the scars were and just how deformed his prick ended up being. Victor had said removed after all, so was it all gone? How much could he still feel if parts were gone?

Roman licked his lips and side glanced at the other man in the elevator with him. They were just minutes away from his upstairs sweet and the privacy of his bedroom. Did Victor realize where this was heading yet? Was he squirming around his skin as he stared at the ground, seemingly to fucking nervous to meet Roman's eyes? Roman was hard in his fancy slacks, but did nothing about it. No, it wasn't quite time yet.

"You nervous Victor?" Roman questioned, just to be mean and get a reaction out of his best man. He just about purred the words and they felt thick like syrup in his mouth. Roman could flirt when he really wanted to, he just preferred the direct approach. 

Victor looked a bit put out that he was being directly addressed when he was clearly nervous and pouted about it. Roman found very fast that he liked that look upon Victor's face. Made him look spoiled. Roman fucking loved being the person to spoil another, especially if he got something in return for it. There was a word for that, but Roman didn't think Victor was ready for it yet. One step at a time.

"Haven't shown myself to someone ever boss. Is this really necessary?" Victor barely ever questioned the things that Roman told him to do, so it was certainly peculiar that he questioned this. Then again, Roman just kind of knew that he hadn't realized this was sexual yet. Poor stupid Victor, he wasn't gonna know what hit him.

"Yes Victor, I can't image why you've been hiding this for so long but of course I need to see. I expect total loyalty after all, and that means no fucking secrets." The last line might have been over the top, even for Roman but he stuck with it. It was a funny thing; Roman couldn't even picture being mad if Victor truely didn't want to show him. He lost his temper for so many things, but would never force something like this upon Victor. 

That was a strange fucking concept, because Roman couldn't say that he'd ever gave a shit like that for anyone before. How had he not realized how special Victor had become to him? Did other people realize this too? That was perhaps a notion to look into another time, because Roman's head was still swimming with the fact that Victor had apparently came into his life as the perfect fucking specimen and he'd never noticed before now. And Roman prided himself with being so smart. Fuck, he'd been an imbecile.

Hearing about Victor's mutilation was eye opening and suddenly the world seemed a lot less fucking bleak. Victor truly had come to him as the perfect man, with a little fucking nub between his legs that Roman plans on never letting out of his sight. Roman was so fucking turned on that it actually hurt, like he hadn't been in years. Not since adolescence when he had little control over his body or urges. Victor seemed to bring out the worst in him. He loved it.

The elevator finally dinged to a stop and Roman took a moment to lecherously grin over at Victor, like the predator he was. It was a strange concept that Victor seemed innocent throughout this. He was probably just readying his mind to drop his pants and then thinking this whole thing would be over. Not if Roman has anything to fucking say about it. Victor might never leave his room again if he didn't stop being so coyly cute. Now wouldn't that be an embarrassing mishap to true talent in the world?

"After you Victor, tonight you're my guest after all." Roman insisted, with a a dramatic flare of his hands. He wanted an opportunity to do something he'd never even thought of doing before tonight. To stare at that ass as it walked in front of him. 'Cause Roman knew that Victor was fit and had a nice ass but hadn't ever thought about it before now. 

Shockingly Victor hesitates, like he just realized that this is somewhat of a trap. Roman grins because it's far to late now for Victor to start protesting, he's already okayed being seen naked after all. Roman slaps Victor's ass with a rough and heavy swing. He likes the way that it makes Victor's face looked shocked, and his mouth hangs open deliciously. Roman can barely wait for opportunity to smack hard enough for it to actually hurt. To leave his handprint embedded on that ass in bruise form. Fuck, Roman feels like drooling just thinking about it.

"Walk Victor." Roman urges, placing a hand on that ass and pushing lightly. It was more about feeling it up then actually making his assassin move after all. The thrum of arousal that he'd been feeling all night only intensified as Victor rocked back against him. That plush and muscular ass cheek fit perfectly in his hand; Roman was going to walk with Victor like this from now on.

It was at that exact moment that Roman truly realized what a night he was in for. Victor clearly wasn't as stupid as he'd been imagining. No, he was instead the perfect match of all Roman's deepest fantasies. Roman can't wait to ruin him perfectly. Carve a space into that precariously pre-carved body and slip inside for eternity. 

There would be no going back to what they were before, after this. Not that Roman would want to. He hadn't even seen Victor in all his glory yet and had all these bubbling plans for him. What would Victor let him get away with? Would it be just the same as any other of the orders Roman gave him? So many possibilities.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Victor slowly takes his clothes off and Roman plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This one was a lot of fun to write! Hope you enjoy reading!

Roman licked his lips while he watched for a split second as Victor made his way to the bedroom. That ass looked as good walking as it had felt under his hand. Roman was quick to follow behind; a man could only do so much to resist a sirens call. And that ass was very much calling to him. Fuck, he was upset that he'd let the ass cheek go.

Roman stopped only briefly to fling the door shut behind them, insuring that Victor's only escape would be out a window if he so chose. The moment turns real when Victor goes for his own belt, probably wanting to get it over with. It's all to soon, even by Roman's standards. Victor is clearly just hoping to get this over with and Roman wants to make a night out of it. To bad for Victor that Roman always gets what he wants.

"Did I say you could do that Victor?" Roman growls, not with anger but just sheer presence. This was his room, in his house and he was very much the one in fucking charge. He wasn't rushing this, no matter how fucking hard he was.

"Thought you wanted to see boss." Victor mumbled through a pout, still dropping his hands away from himself. It almost as though he doesn't understand what they are really here for, but the gleam in his assassins eye tells a different story. Victor is and always will be a sneaky man. One who plays innocent when he can get away with it, just because he likes being underestimated. It's hard to tell whether it's the same here or if Victor really doesn't know what's about to happen.

"Start with your shirt, that ugly thing will just ruin the moment." Roman explains, taking a seat on his bed. He spreads his legs to show off the hard outline of his cock to a looking Victor. He's hard and aching and now Victor is aware of it too. Now, Roman wants a show.

Victor looks like he doesn't quite understand as he licks his dry lips and stares at Roman's covered cock. He fiddles with his shirt buttons like he isn't sure how to undo them with this much pressure put upon him. Roman likes this new nervous being. It was overwhelming in ways that even Roman would have trouble explaining. Is Victor really that nervous? 

He'd seen that sculpted and scarred chest before, but it had never been like this. Victor's nipples were hard little buds and Roman couldn't help but zoom his eyes in on them when given a chance. The shirt was gone and Victor stood tall and strong in front of him. Roman didn't reach out to touch the man in front of him, afraid to cheap this moment. He'd touch, but not until he'd had his fill of looking.

"Boss?" Victor asked, probably wondering if he was doing a good job of what was asked. Victor was just kind of like that, ready to jump into a task without a clue how to accomplish it. As long as he received either praise or criticism along the way he was good. Roman always thought the whoever realized Victor clearly never gave him a lick of attention and that was probably what brought the two of them together. Roman was all about hands on attention after all. 

"You ever gave a thought to piercings? You'd look great with your nipples pierced." Roman said, rescuing a hand out to fan over a fit and yet soft stomach. His words were seemingly loud in the otherwise dead-silent room. Roman liked that he could hear Victor's sudden extra intake of breath. Oh, he liked that.

"Would you get them pierced for me baby? Let me pick out a pretty piece of jewelry just for you to wear. Gold of course. Maybe a nice hoop engraved with my initials, that I could pull on?" Roman's cock jumped with the words he said and he licked his lips as he watched Victor shiver. Yes, he wasn't the only one liking the image.

He stood up and swept in close, just to pull at those exposed parts. Victor hissed and Roman back handed him with a smile. Victor stumbled a foot back and fell onto the bed, splaying out like owned the damn place. Victor sure did look good on Roman's bed. He said nothing about the hit, but Roman could tell that he had liked it. They wouldn't be going rough like that tonight, but maybe in the future.

Well, was that surprising. Roman was shocked that he was already making plans for them in the future. He had always been more of a hit it and done kind of guy, though he'd never really slept with someone he shared an attachment with. Like, he'd still see Victor in the morning after this. They'd have breakfast and plan out the day. Roman already knew that he'd have to work in an appointment for a couple of piercings, because now that he'd thought about it he couldn't stand them not being there.

Why was that so thrilling to think about? Victor needed to bare the initials RS on golden rings, he didn't look complete without them! Of course, that would mean that it would hurt enough that he wouldn't wear a shit for a few day because of rubbing. Or maybe, Roman would finally get to burn all of those horrible cheap thing Victor wore and replace them with soft, expensive material.

"You never answered me Victor, you know that I hate when people don't answer. Don't be a brat." Roman said, liking the way that Victor was multitasking looking delectable and taking off his shoes and socks. A feat that not a lot of people managed. He pulled on a nipple again, just because he could, wondering if Victor wanted to be backhanded again.

"Yes boss." Victor answered, being the shit that he was born to be. Roman felt like hitting him for his stupidity, but refrained. That would be giving in to what Victor wanted. Roman was in charge here and it would take more then that to set him off.

"And what exactly are you saying yes to Victor? Big boys use their words in full sentences, so try the fuck again." Roman was vicious with his teasing when he liked a person and it always leaned on the side of down right mean. Victor was doing well though, hadn't even complained that he had hit him like so many others in the past did. Victor knew how to take a hit. Roman was hard just thinking about it.

The last sentence came from deep in his throat, betraying how turned on he was by this play. Roman didn't even mind giving that little secret away. Victor knew anyways, with the way the Roman's cock was pressed forward to tent his expensive dress slacks. There was no mistaking the bulge for anything else.

"You can pierce me if you want. Anything you want boss." Victor answered, face glowing a soft shade of red to show his embarrassment. It was a good look on his man.

The words while gruff, are sweet and everything that Roman has ever wanted to hear from a lover. He now feels he has complete control over this whole situation, like he has always wanted to have. The thrilling thought of he has control over every aspect of Victor's life makes him feel so good that he has to worry for a second that the night might end prematurely. God, what a realization to have.

"Take those pants off now." Roman purred, tapping on Victor's ankle just because he could. There was a bruise on it from last week when Victor had kicked a guy wearing a secret piece of leg armor. It had been so hilariously stupid to see Victor get hurt like that and now the bruise stood out on that pale skin. It was beautiful, and yet mad jealousy simmer deep within Roman. He might have been the reason it happened, but hadn't put this mark on him himself. Just barely acceptable.

Victor stood up off the bed and Roman pushes him back down, liking the way he sprawled as he went. Victor remained silent through the endeavor, just accepting Roman's cruel whims. 

"Don't get up. 'Kay?" Roman sneered, leering over his assassin with a malicious grin. Victor wasn't the smartest man, but that didn't mean he couldn't get a read on what Roman wanted.

Victor nodded and simply went back to undoing his belt and then sliding it from the belt loops of his pants. Oh, now the little shit chose to be fucking slow about it. Of course, he wouldn't actually expect anything different from his Victor.

The belt was folded and set aside in a way that Roman was sure Victor was trying to make sure he didn't end up being lashed with it. Had he been hit with a belt before? Had it been for punishment or some act of sex that Victor hadn't liked? Though from earlier it sounded like Victor wasn't very experienced with this. It must be the first.

Another time and certainly another belt. The one Victor was for some reason treasuring had certainly seen better days. How long had he even had that thing? The first thing Roman was going to buy him after this was a new belt, because that thing was going into an incinerator. There was a hole in it that wasn't a manufactured hole! Like Victor had just seemly poked a new one to tighten it instead of getting one of proper size. That sounded so much like his Victor that he nearly laughed at the thought. Ew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Who’s excited for a naked Victor? And a little extra with some spice :)

Victor was taking to long to take his pants off and Roman had never been a patient man to begin with. This game had been amusing for awhile, but the novelty of it was beginning to wear off. He wanted to possess those lips of Victor's, and lick into the seams of his very being. More importantly, he wanted to fucking see what was god damn left of his cock! This was frustrating and Roman fucking hated being frustrated! Roman ground he teeth together as he tried to be patient for Victor. He understood that his assassin was nervous and as playful as this was, knew that he shouldn't rush him. 

He was doing rather well with the waiting thing until Victor stopped moving and looked up for confirmation from him. Roman would take no more of this infernal waiting! Roman simply grabbed onto the bottom of Victor's pants and yanked on them. It couldn't have been pleasant for Victor, but with the belt off the pants weren't tight to his skin. 

It appeared to Roman that new pants would also be on the shopping list with that belt. Nicer shirts to go with them of course, and if Victor was good he could pick whatever strange patterns he wanted. Colors too, if Roman was feeling practically satisfied. Though, the colors would have to look good with the new jewelry that he would be acquiring. What went well with gold nipple hoops? Roman would have to get his designer to bring Victor some choices.

For now though, the loose pants just meant that they were easy to strip off. Ugly boxers that were lose and in a terrible pattern that was so very much Victor laid underneath. It was stupidly endearing, even if if they were blocking Roman from his main objective. He glared at them, but made no outright move to pull them off. His anger had settled once more at newly exposed skin.

Was it weird to be oddly satisfied with seeing Victor's kneecaps? He had long ago forbidden the man from wearing ridiculously patterned shorts, like he was some kind of child. He'd seen Victor in swimwear exactly twice, and had barely cared to look either time. What a fool he'd been.

Roman didn't regret controlling Victor in such a way, but it had meant that pale kneecaps were a rare sight. They were beautiful; all pale and scarred up. Not in Victor's usual pattern of scaring either, but lines, scrapes and hollow bruised spots one would get from an extreme everyday life. It looked like exposed weakness, and gave Roman the want to squeeze down on that skin until he left finger-shaped bruises all over. Thinking about really leaving his mark all over this man sent shivers down Roman's spine.

"Boss." That single word trailed off as Victor looked up at him with wide eyes. Roman couldn't help but feel pride that he was the one to make this usually cool and uncaring man break in such a way. All for him. 

"Yes Victor?" Roman answered back, voice contorting to be sickeningly sweet. It was his favorite part of the act, even if his partner didn't believe it. Like a promise spoken on a windy day; he would take good care of him. Even if Victor didn’t know that he needed such a thing yet.

"This feels strange." Victor tried to explain, looking off to the side like he was embarrassed to be seen in such a way. 

Roman tightened his grip on the other man's kneecap when he heard the wording. He had hardly even registered that he had reached out for that exposed skin to stroke softly before Victor spoke. That line had broken through Roman’s good mood and easily turned it sore. Fucking Victor, did he not appreciate all that Roman fucking Sionis was doing for him? Inexcusable!

Just as Roman was truly about to full on freak out, Victor finished his sentence. "Is it supposed to feel this nice boss?" Victor looked a bit dazed as he reached down a pulled on the seam of his boxers. Ready to show everything to Roman.

Roman stumbled back a step and releases his grip when he realizes that Victor is almost in some kind of trance. He looks out of it, with a red blush finally spreading across his face. Delicious. Victor obviously just realized what the fuck was happening and was getting with the program.

Roman's anger has never left his body so fucking fast. Oh fuck, did Victor even know that he acted like this submissive little thing in bed? Tensing and squirming around while waiting for someone of power to come and give him a proper order? Fuck, Roman was so hard it hurt. What should he even do first in this situation? There were so many fucking things to choose from.

"It'll feel even better once you take those ugly shorts off. Definitely buying you new underwear tomorrow." Roman couldn't help but tease. Victor makes this delicious whimpering sound in response and Roman had to concentrate to not blow his fucking load before appropriate. No way that was happening until he was fucking buried into this masterpiece of a man.

Victor's underthings came off and Roman just stared wide eyed. He was fucking perfect in every god damn way. The self inflicted scars ran even over the front of Victor, curling around that nub in a way that almost framed it. It was a gruesome little thing; barely there and had clearly been done with a hack saw. Roman found it beautiful.

God, he was so fucking mutilated. How the fuck did he even piss through that thing? One day in the future, Roman would have to watch to see. A shiver of excitement ran through him because fuck, Victor was an absolute beauty of a creature. And all fucking his.

"You ever been fingered Vicky?" Roman asked, despite knowing that there was no way he hadn't. Victor was much to gruesomely gorgeous to have not. Anyone with a taste for blood could see how perfect Victor was. Though, Victor had been nervous and said he’d never shown anyone before. But showing the goods and letting someone finger you were two very different things. Roman remained unsure of just how much experience his man had.

Victor nodded to confirm that he had and Roman lost a bit of his mind at that. Someone fucking touched his Victor. On the inside. How fucking dare they. Roman wanted blood and he wanted it now. More then that, he just had to get his fucking fingers inside. For once, the killing would just have to wait for later.

There was no nicety about the way that he stuffed the tip of that first finger in, but Roman knew that Victor would never hold it against him. In fact, by the way that he yelped, Victor had probably enjoyed the sudden and dry intrusion. Fucking pain slut. Roman loved the way that he tried to get more in, even at the risk of tearing himself.

Roman pulled away from the other man and forced himself to stomp the two steps to the bed side table. The things he fucking did for Victor were really amazing. Like getting lube when the other would just prefer to be torn to shreds. He had to take care of his boy after all.

Lube was cold on his fingers, but Victor's insides were warm as he jammed one in fully. It was much easier going with that bit of slick, but that didn't mean he was going to go easy on him. No, if Victor wanted this then he was going to work for it. For he was just as much at fault for letting another touch him inside and Roman wasn't ready to forgive him for it.

"How this Vicky? You like my finger rammed up that ass of yours? Are you hard? Can't even fucking tell with that little thing of yours. Pathetic really." Roman taunted with sick elation. Victor had never squirmed for him like this before, and what a waste that was. He could have been finger deep in this man for fucking years. Would be, from now on.

Victor whined at his words and pressed back for more. Roman grinned for a moment before forcing himself to instead sneer. "Now, you know better. I expect words Victor." 

A second finger was added right when Victor opened his mouth, making the man cry out. Perfect, that's exactly what Roman had wanted. He wasn't gentle scissoring those fingers apart, but Victor didn't seem to have any objections to the rough treatment. In fact, he seemed to thrive with it. His man was a resilient one, and apparently good at taking it up the ass. 

"Still can't fucking tell if your hard Vicky, you'll just have to tell me. Can that little lump of yours do anything? Or did you damage all your nerve endings? Be a good boy and tell me." Roman really could have gone on and on with his questions, but Victor was one to get confused when not given a set task. It's okay though, Roman didn't mind giving him one thing at a time to focus on.

"I'm hard Boss, so fucking hard." Victor looked good in his red glow of embarrassment. Even the tips of his ears were red. The scars on his skin seemed to highlight with the color. Fuck, it was like this man was made to be embarrassed.

"Really? I can't even fucking tell. Baby, you don't have much more then a clit here. Are you sure you're hard?" The sentences were cruel, but not untrue. Zsasz's poor cock didn't look hard at all, but it did twitch pathetically in a way that really got Roman's blood pumping.

Roman pressed down on Victor's prostate hard and watch his usually calm assassin arch off the bed and writhe for more of that motion. Look how the mighty, bow for a man like Roman Sionis or in this case, arch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: So, there’s a reference in here that I just could resist putting in. Who caught it?

Victor had never looked as good he he did writhing on Roman's fingers. Not assassin like like the least, but more like a pet. That was a good way to describe this scarred man; his pet. Victor was his to take care of, to spoil or beat if he so choose. And he was taking it so fucking well.

"Doesn't matter what it is of course, because you're mine in the end. No one will ever see you like this again; no one but me." Roman growled possessively, shoving a third finger in. That hadn't been the plan, so he hadn't bothered to lube it. Victor didn't seem to mind by the way he whined. 

Roman gave him a moment to adjust before starting to move then three together, liking the way that those hot insides tried to clamp down around him. Why had they not done this before? Oh yes, Victor hadn't bothered to tell him about the magnificent stub of a cock. He should be punished for daring to keep something so artfully beautiful from Roman. Or maybe not fully punished, but some humiliation might do a little good.

"Tell me you want my cock Victor." Roman demanded, not stopping with his steady stabbing movement. Victor felt like velvet around his fingers, and Roman fucking loved touching velvet. Vicious thoughts twisted pleasantly through his head about the future. He was going to do this again and again to his best man. Nothing was going to be able to stop him from it.

"I want you, please." Victor begged, because he apparently didn't have any shame. It sounded good leaving his lips, but Roman knew better then to be please with just that. His Victor could be even better then that and he wasn't going to just keep him from that potential.

"You have me Vicky. See everything I'm doing for just you?" Roman's sneer was cold and his eye twitched with the madness of it all. Victor knew he wasn't saying the right words and thought he could just get away with it. Wrong.

The hand that was not currently stirring Victor's insides came up and with a smooth motion flicked that nub of a dick. It had to have hurt because Victor positively wailed. He'd never heard his man make such a noise. Roman's own dick pulsed from the need to be inside of his companion, but he remained strong. He would not be the one to bend here. 

Though, Roman did take a moment to palm himself through his expensive dress slacks. It momentarily felt great and he liked the way Victor's keen eyes focused on the movement. Next time, Victor was going to be choking on his dick as punishment for dragging this out for so long. Roman could almost picture it. 

"Th-thank you Boss." Victor gasped out, sounding like he was unable to catch his breath. It was wonderful to see him struggle so much. Roman grinned again, or had that smile ever even left his face since this started? 

Roman regretfully has to leave his own cock alone to have a second hand on Victor again. The sound that Victor made as he cruelly twisted a nipple was worth it. Should he shove another finger in just for the hell of it? Roman decided not to, because it just wouldn't be as fun if Victor was painfully stretched around his meat. Still, people in the past had complained he was too big. Roman was banking on Victor only loving that fact.

"Now Vicky, one would think we'd be on first name basis for an act such as this. Of course, if you insist on not; there's other names you could call me." Roman felt hot in his own skin and ready to not be in so many fucking clothes himself. Striping would involve stepping away from Victor though and he wasn't sure he could do that. 

"Roman!" Victor squealed out, when said man pinched the tip of his cock. Well, at least that was his fucking name. They'd work on pet names at a later date because he was already having trouble with Victor not saying the right words. One thing at a fucking time or Victor wouldn't imprint it to his memory like he should. He'd get Victor to call him Daddy next time.

"Good boy. Now, I'll ask you again. Are you sure you're hard because I just touched you and that little thing felt pretty soft." Roman was teasing, and would remain that way until he got what he fucking wanted. It was okay though, because he was having fun. This was so fucking thrilling.

Roman clearly saw the moment that Victor caved, giving in. The assassin sniffled like he was holding back tears and quietly laughed. Insane, just like Roman liked him to be. "Not enough nerve endings to grow, but I still feel it." He sounded as sad as one could be with having their prostate jabbed in random intervals. Which, wasn't very sad.

Roman considered the new information, and laughed full heartedly about it. That little nub couldn't even get hard! What a brilliant revaluation to make. What was it going to look like when Victor came? Would he even cum, or would it be more of a female orgasm. Twitching, instead of shooting? Roman could barely fucking wait to find out.

"I knew it, don't know why you even tried to lie. This thing is barely bigger then the tip of my thumb and you expected me to believe that it could get hard? Looks like a clit nestled on your fucking ball sack." Roman's voice sounded more excited with every sentence. This was a gift, from who he didn't know, but he fucking deserved it. Maybe Victor deserved it too.

"I want your cock." Victor said abruptly, finally breaking down and losing patience for this drawn out act. "And to see you too." 

Demanding thing, Victor had ended up being. Roman fucking loved it. Finally, Victor was realizing that there would be no compromises with this. "As you wish." Roman said just because he could. They both knew it was a fucking joke even if Victor gave him this look of wonder after he said it. 

Whatever, Roman wasn't upset that Victor hadn't taken it as a joke. Sometimes he didn't even mind doing things for Victor. Like taking off his clothes. That didn't mean that Victor wouldn't be punished for assuming it. He'd probably beat him black and blue for it one day; make Victor lick his shoes until he was forgiven. Just not today.

Roman fanned those three fingers out as much as he could while cruelly yanking them out of his boy. The guttural cry that left Victor served to sooth Roman's pride. Serves him right. Also, the sight of that slightly stretched hole trying to wink closed was certainly an attractive one. 

Roman briefly considered putting his tongue to it and lapping in, but stopped himself immediately. What a gross act that he'd just considered. Maybe if he thoroughly washed Victor before hand, but right now he'd definitely taste of unflavored lube if Roman was lucky. Was the fact that it was such a dirty place making it so intensely interesting?

He'd licked at guys cock before and eaten girl out until they cried. Was it really much of a deference? Roman knew he'd like to try it with Victor, even though the act had certainly never sparked interest before. He just knew that Victor would squeal in surprise and was filthy enough of a person to love it. What was Victor fucking doing to him? 

Roman jabbed his fingers all the way back into Victor once more, just so he could pull them out and watch the hole struggle to close again. One night, after enough rounds that they would both be over stimulated messes, he'd do this until Victor cried. He record those amazing moans for personal use when they couldn't be together.

Victor remained unmoved in his arched position as Roman stepped back to slowly take off his clothing. Folding and setting everything aside, just how he always liked it to be. They had time not to rush this and Roman was a man who did things right. Heat pooled into the pit of his stomach every time he looked over and saw Victor staring at him in return. 

Occasionally he'd glance down as well, taking in the sight of the puffy, red hole. It glistened with a bit of lube, and was still trying to clench around nothing. Soon it would be stuffed full of his cock. Of anything Roman framed fit to shove in there. 

Roman snarled to himself picturing a toy inside his dear Victor. He liked the idea that it was keeping a hot load of cum inside. He didn't like the idea of some fucking object getting to touch Victor's insides when that was clearly only for him. What a conundrum. 

Roman strokes himself fast and stood over Victor as soon as he was free of any material. He liked the way that Victor's eyes traced his hand as it moved up and down his impressive shaft. The best part was how Victor didn't make a single move to pleasure himself while he was waiting. Perfect.

"Like what you see?" Roman said with a laugh, like it wasn't the same when he looked at Victor. His boy was a very pleasing work of art to look at after all. Would look even better after they pierced those fucking bare nipples of his. Would it be cliche to make Victor get Roman's name tattooed over his heart? Maybe that was a bit much, even for Roman. Should save that for a special occasion. 

"Yeah Boss." That was definitely a mistake on Victor's part. Roman knew exactly how to punish him. Did Victor want to be punished? Roman certainly wasn't going to go easy on him, just because he was spreading his legs.

Roman spanked his hand down between Victor's open legs. He caught the bottom of the man's balls with the hit, but mostly smacked his hole. When Victor cried out and reflexively tried to close his legs, Roman simply grabbed him and pinned him down by situating himself between them. 

"Told you not to call me Boss right now." Roman simply said, watching as Victor tried to recover. He hadn't hit the nub, but next time he would.

Victor whimpered and tossed his head to the side, probably still feel the echoes of unexpected pain. "Sorry Roman." It was kind of pathetic when you knew just how much of a badass the man usually was. Roman loved how Victor was just bending under his will.

Roman watched him for a moment, before leaning down and linking their lips together. He easily pushed Victor's lips open with his tongue and swirled around inside for his own delight. Kissing Victor felt so damn right, like they should have been doing this for years before now. So much time wasted. Never again, he was going to kiss this man every chance they had for the rest of his fucking life.

Roman ground his hard cock down onto Victor's, groaning at the friction. It felt a bit weird because Victor's skin was clearly soft where hard should have been but from the way Victor jumped up for it again he clearly liked it too. 

"None of that Vicky, I'll let you hump that clit of yours against my leg later. Right now I want your hole." Words were cruel because that's just who Roman was. The action of lightly kissing a scar on Victor's neck was because he was a lover down in his soul. It might have been deep down, but was still definitely there.

"Enough romance, let's fuck." Roman said, leaning back and laughing to himself. That just kind of felt right to say and it made Victor snort as well. A bridge passed the cruel if you would.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the final chapter! This story took me three weeks to write and I enjoyed every moment of it. This idea has been on my brain for so long, I’m not even sure what’s gonna be next. Maybe time to revisit one of the one shots I did and write a second part?

When Roman lined his cock up with Victor's tiny hole, he took a second to look down at the situation. A squirt more lube was hastily added, for both his and Victor's comfort. No need for this to hurt after all. Nothing worse then cadging you’re cock because your partner just didn’t get wet enough.

The push inside had more resistance then Roman had expected, but he was well-endowed. The sound that involuntarily left Victor when the head of his cock breached him was purely magical. Roman added more lube and worked himself balls deep inside without stopping afterwards.

It felt so fucking good to be inside Victor, but he still stilled his hips. Victor's expression was open and awed, like he couldn't believe what he was feeling. Oh? That wasn't the expression of someone who knew what they were getting into. 

Victor looked a perfect picture of debauchery, with his skin so blush red and mouth hanging open as it was. And then he spoke. “Do you like it? Am I good?” Victor had never been so soft spoken before in front of Roman, and he fucking loved it. Big powerful man, taken down by a big throbbing cock.

Roman pulled back and pushed forward, like the way the Victor’s hole tried to grip down on him. He really was a good boy. “You’re fucking velvet inside Victor, so warm and good for me. Are you enjoying my fat cock? So you like being full?” Roman asked, being far nicer then he usually was with the people he slept with.

"Am I bigger then whoever had you before?" Not a question that he'd ever asked a lover before, as it had never mattered before this moment. He was going to get to the bottom of this situation if it killed him. Victor felt to good around him, he wouldn’t share this sensation with anyone. He’d tear anyone limb from fucking limb to make make sure he was the only living soul who knew these insides.

Victor just nodded for an answer like the bitch that he was. He knew that Roman hated non-verbal answers and he did it anyway. People were easily punished when one was inside of them. Maybe it was hard to talk when your sweet hole was being pummeled, but Roman wasn’t going to take that for an excuse. He’d fuck the answers right out of Victor.

A hard thrust of Roman's hips before Victor was ready for it had a surprised sound torn from the man's throat. He looked good with his eyes rolled back into his head like that, mouth open like he couldn't close it in fear of biting his tongue. He set a hard pace for them and liked how his sturdy bed seemed to rock with the movement.

This was certainly a moment to savor, Victor was so deliciously laid out for him. Roman rocked all the way in, pressing as hard as he could and stayed there for a minute. Victor’s spread legs twitched at the pressure and his toes curled up. Roman answered Victor’s needy whine with a full on growl. It’s a bit maniac, but Roman also couldn’t find words at that moment.

He thought he was going to have to demand Victor answer him, but was pleasantly surprised. "Haven't had anyone else. God, you're so fucking big." Victor's voice was distorted from pleasure and his head was tossing from side to side. Roman's skin pulsed from a need to wreck his man even farther.

"You said you'd been fingered before, didn't take you as a tease." Roman growled, his blood was really pumping after that last confession. If Victor didn't want him to actually lose control then he was going to have to be careful how he fucking answered. 

"I-" Victor tried to start, but lost his track of thought when Roman rammed into his prostate. Victor practically jumped when it happened and the high pitched sound that left his throat was one for the record books.

"You what baby? Liked letting someone touch you, but didn't want to put out? You some kind of prude behind my back Vicky, or were you just testing the waters? See if they gave it to you good enough and when they didn't just got bored and killed them." Roman was going out of his fucking mind with possibilities, but wasn't about to slow his plow for Victor to think about what to say.

"It was just me! I fingered myself! Fuck faster, please!" Victor spit out like a broken train wreck, coming to life underneath Roman's body. He was pushing back against that cock for more and clearly loving it. 

Roman forgave them line of drool that dropped out of Victor’s mouth the moment it happened. It was disgusting, yet nothing in the fucking universe would stop Roman from leaning down and licking it up. Fuck, that was as dirty as it got. Roman grinned and stuck his tongue into that slack mouth, trailing about the dental work that he had paid for Victor to have.

Victor was all his and had never been anyone else’s. Not tainted, but an artful masterpiece that had just been waiting for his eyes only. Roman’s sticky with sweat in a way that he hasn’t been in years. Victor’s really giving him a work out to push all those lovely sounds out and Roman feels ten years younger. He’s not alone in this either, Victor is starting to look thoroughly fucked and they’re not even close to being done yet. Like Roman would let it end so soon. 

Roman drove on at the request, fucking into that warm velvet body like it was his only lifeline. That was so hot to even think about. Victor not having enough cock to masterbate with, so when he wanted pleasure he resorted to trying to press on his own prostate. Fuck, next time he would make Victor show him.

Roman was always one to chase his own pleasure, but Victor seemed to love the way the he rolled his hips ever harder. Like he was fucking made to be under him just like this. Victor looked like he was truly thriving under the prostate pounding he was receiving and Roman got a thrill knowing he was the one breaking him apart like this. Fuck, his man was so good at taking it. 

Roman looked down at that tiny thing that Victor had again and took seconds to decide he should be touching it. A thumb was quickly moistened by being shoved into Victor’s own mouth and pressed to his tongue. Seconds later it was down there, pressing powerfully on the little skin like it really was a clit. Small circles without much effort had Victor panting extra wetly. Not much of a reaction, but that didn’t mean that Roman didn’t enjoy touching it. That perfect little lump Victor had was adorable as it was bounced about by hard thrusts. 

Victor's leg was thrown up and over Roman's shoulder, so he could get an even better angle. The bend had to hurt Victor's not young body, but he only mewled in response. Roman felt like he was on the verge of coming already and Victor had yet to mention he was close. Or maybe his Victor couldn't tell when he was close with all the scarring? It had to mess with sensation to be that mangled. 

"What do you need to cum? Tell me Vicky, I'll give you whatever you want." He was done being cruel with this much pleasure pulsing in his veins. Besides, Victor certainly deserved a treat for being this good for him. For being so warm, and tight all for him.

Victor groaned loudly, like he had simply been waiting for the request to speak. Roman's perfect boy; not even moaning until given permission. Only sounds punched out of his throat that sounded like he didn’t even know he was making them. Fuck, Roman was never letting him go after this. Seriously, fuck Victor not living in his apartment and sleeping in his bed. This scarred man was made for him; this amazing ass for his cock. That little nub for his thumb to always be on.

It's a solid two more minutes before Victor speaks, and even then it sounds like the words were punched out of him. "Please, touch my clit again! Touch it, I need it. Rom-!" 

The words are perfect in every way, just like his Victor. Fuck, how had they never done this before now? That's not the first time Roman's has had that thought tonight, and it probably won't be the last. Roman grinds his thumb down onto Victor's package and huffs as the man finally wails. What a good fucking sound. 

There's not enough there to really get a grip on, so Roman makes do with moving his thumb around like he would a lady's clit. Roman thinks about touching those tightly drawn balls to, but doesn't. Victor didn't ask him for that after all. They aren't mutilated like the rest of of his shaft and it's almost disappointing. Except that that means they are are fresh canvass for just Roman to play with. He could make Victor get them pierced or even have them removed. Fuck, that was hot to think about.

He get much more of a reaction this second time, and takes note that he is indeed pressing down much more harshly. So soft circles went practically unfelt, but cruel twists and flicks were making Victor try to bow his entire body. Definitely something to experiment with another time.

"How's that baby, you like when I rub you like this? Gonna cum on my cock Vicky?" Roman asked, pointing more pressure on Victor's cock. The man under him twists and cries out, throwing his head back and bearing his neck to Roman.

Roman doesn't hesitate to lean down and bite at that exposed skin, sinking his teeth in as fair as he can get them. The motion has Victor pretty much bent in half with his leg still over Roman's shoulder. Wonder which of the two hurt more? It didn't seem to matter because Victor only seemed to love both. 

There was no warning when Victor finally lost it, but Roman was suspecting that he couldn't tell when he was close. That tiny thing never did get hard after all, so Victor's sensation was clearly different from normal. 

Victor's mouth went slack, still open from the force of everything he was feeling. His abused dick dribbled a tiny amount of almost clear and sticky liquid. Barely enough to even make a mess, Roman fucking loved it. Just like he loved the way that Victor's hole twitched around his dick.

It was over for Roman not that long after, Victor's hole clamping down and essentially milking his cock. Roman enthusiastically shouts as he empties himself inside of Victor, because it just just feels right to. He also shoved in as far as he can get, wanting to mark up Victor’s insides as far as he could go. 

He pulls out the moment he can’t stand touching the mess he left inside Victor. Dropping Victor's leg, he stands up and stretches above his man. Roman feels content with himself for the first time in a long time. When had sex last been that good?

He watches Victor's slightly stretched hole drip a bit of his essence, but does nothing about it. It's kind of nice to see the man dripping with him, even if Roman's never been one for mess. On second thought, Ew.

He considers pushing the unmoving Victor off his bed, but settles for pushing him aside. He wasn't cruel enough to do that to Victor after he'd just taken his virginity. Maybe next time. 

Fuck, Roman really was starting to feel old because a single round of enthusiastic sex was enough to make him want a nap. Like half way through he’d thought it was making him feel younger, that was not the case now. Or maybe it had just been that good? Victor seemed to be down for the count as well, so Roman peacefully stretched out beside him. 

They really should talk about things, but Roman could shove that off for tomorrow instead. Victor wouldn't just leave while he was asleep, probably wouldn’t even move. Roman liked to think he’d done at least that good a of job fucking his man.

And he trusted the other man not to assassinate him in his sleep. His Victor had class after all and it would be no fun to watch someone pliant with sleep barely struggle. 

Tomorrow, Roman would tell Victor that he was his now. Forever and there was no backing out until he was dead. Roman didn't think that Victor would be into wearing a ring incase it caught on something, but he could settle for them getting a tattooed wedding ring instead. It might be better that way, because then he could trust that Victor would never take it off. 

Roman nodded off with a smile on his face and one arm lightly wrapped around Victor's middle.


End file.
